Como amansar a la estrella de la furia
by Alhaja
Summary: Pandora sabía exactamente como dirigir al ejercito de los 108; destruyéndolos y volviéndolos armar uno por uno. Pero era al mas leal, su Estrella Celestial favorita, a quien disfrutaba recompensar.
1. Como amansar a la estrella de la furia

_**Como amansar a la estrella de la furia**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 6 de octubre de 2016**_

 _ **Personajes: Pandora Hardcore como me gusta y Radamanthys bien sensualon.**_

 _ **Género: Eh… whatever.**_

 _ **¿Contiene lemon? Podía…**_

* * *

Control… esa era su palabra favorita, poseerlo, ejercerlo. El dominio era su única manera de comunicar su poder, aquel que le había concedido su señor Hades. Aquel que solo ella debía ejercer en su nombre. Guiar a los espectros del inframundo no era tarea fácil, por eso le encantaba asumir el reto tras cada reencarnación…

Partiendo desde cero, siendo solo una niña que lo había perdido _"todo"_ dejando atrás sus recuerdos, su supuesta familia y su humanidad. Debía ejercer su poderío a partir del cuerpo de una chiquilla. A penas y sobrepasaba el metro de estatura cuando blandía su majestuoso tridente, haciendo alarde de todo su poderío, estremeciendo el inframundo de punta a punta.

Todos sabían, todos _debían_ saber quién era _ella_ y de lo que era capaz.

En aquella sucursal del Inframundo en la tierra, el Castillo de Hades, su antiguo hogar y cuna de la reencarnación mortal de su señor, debía recordárselos con mayor insistencia. Ya no eran simples espectros, insignificantes almas vacías sin escapatoria ni esperanza. Eran humanos, humanos que acarreaban un pasado, una vida y recuerdos, humanos que provenían de todas partes del mundo y bien se sabe que los humanos pueden llegar a ser de carácter irreverente.

Despojarlos de toda voluntad era la primera tarea en preparación para la gran Guerra Santa contra la ingrata de Athena que se les vislumbraba por el horizonte.

Que postrasen sus cabezas pos donde quiera que ella pasase, era su responsabilidad y ella gustosa lo cumplía con ahínco, incluso con devoción. Todo mandato en nombre del señor de las tinieblas era su objetivo, y el odio y el miedo eran sus herramientas favoritas. Era ese el brillo que le gustaba ver en la mirada de sus hombres. Que le respetasen mediante el miedo u el odio era igual de gratificante para ella. Era perfecto, así los podría amedrentar más; mayores castigos, mayor presión, mayores torturas. El circulo de condicionamiento perfecto para preparar a sus espectros.

Poco importase que no fueran devotos a ella, con humillarse era suficiente. Era Hades a quien debían servir, por ello no se dejaba amedrentar ante las miradas rabiosas y llenas de reproche de los más descarados, como ese altanero de Valentine de Harpía, la Estrella Celeste del Lamento. Y es que no hacia otra cosa más que lamentarse miserablemente y revolcarse en celos y rabietas, era toda una harpía. La reina del drama. Ella solo se reía de su idiotez.

¿Por qué preocuparse por aquellos diminutos luceros celestes? Si podría apagarlos con el solo chasquido de sus dedos. Había entrenado a los perros más fieros para esa misión.

Sus Jueces del infierno, sus estrellas celestiales, los guerreros de élite, guardia personal y altos generales del ejército. Su orgullo, ellos eran a los que más tiempo les dedicaba, a los que más fuerte castigaba y los que se llevaban la mayor recompensa; a _**ella**_. La codiciada oportunidad de retozar en su lecho bajo sus tempestuosas caricias. El premio mayor que solo los verdaderamente leales alcanzaban. La mayor prueba de valía en el ejército bajo su mano y la mano de Hades. La más alta prueba de resistencia física como mental.

De todos entre los tres, a la cabeza estaba el más leal, él… su perro fiero y obediente, su listo y fiel guiverno.

De entre todos aquellos jóvenes elegidos por las estrellas malignas y celestes que llegaron hasta ella para anunciarse como espectros y reclamar sus surplices bajo las órdenes del Dios del Inframundo, fue él, ese joven de mirada endurecida y ceño fruncido el que _primero_ postro su rodilla en tierra y agacho la cabeza sin ningún titubeo ante ella ¡Ni uno! Su cosmos jamás dudo ni sus ojos revelaron recelo o soberbia. Era como si ya reconociera la escena –y es que realmente así era. Que era todo aquello sino una representación más de la misma obra cada 253 años–. Wyvern la reconocía, comprendía su posición su poder y mandato, reconocía a su lideresa con tanta naturalidad… Era tan propio de él. Ya fuera que la conciencia de su alma milenaria estuviera más despierta que la del resto, o que su lealtad a Hades fuera la más incondicional.

Él había llegado bañado en sangre para demostrar cuan digno portador seria de la surplice que le vestiría en gloriosa y majestuosidad como la Estrella Celestial de la Furia. Y fue ella a quien primero se lo demostró con obediencia. Su Radamanthys resplandecía con una hermosa oscuridad que reajustaba los valores grisáceos con los que esa joven Pandora veía sus vidas sobre la tierra.

Él era la prueba de que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Y es por ello que se esmeraría aún más en amaestrarlo, acariciándolo con una mano y castigándolo con la otra. Ella era su tortura y su recompensa, y él… aunque jamás lo admitiría ante nadie –o al menos así pensaba– era su favorito, su más preciado orgullo y su liberación.

* * *

 _ **No sé si existirá alguien más por allí a quien le guste esta pareja, a mí en lo personal se me antojo interesante luego de leer el tomo 23 de The Lost Canvas (específicamente capítulos 203 y 204). Antes de eso jamás los hubiera juntado, pero debo admitir que Radamanthys –además de que amo su nombre– esta como le da la gana. Esta idea fue la primera que me plantee seriamente en publicar cuando estaba pensado apenas en abrirme una cuenta aquí, así que le guardo cierto cariño ¿Qué pendejada no?**_

 _ **Para el nex… ¡LEMON TIME!**_

 _ **El recuadro de opiniones esta abajo... El que entendió, ¡entendió!**_

 _ ***Alhaja***_


	2. Así se hace

_**Como amansar a la estrella de la furia**_

 _ **Fecha de publicación: 27 de enero de 2018**_

 _ **¿Contiene lemon?: ¡Este si que si!**_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Aquel era un buen día, aquellos de los pocos en lo que Pandora amanecía satisfecha y sonriente, orgullosa del buen rendimiento que sus subordinados le demostraban con hechos. La lista de preparativos para la Guerra Santa era larga, necesitaba que los planes que ella trazaba con tanta minuciosidad se cumplieran al pie de la letra, eso si querían ganar antes de iniciar la batalla y si sus hombres querían llegar vivos a la confrontación con el Santuario.

Los rendimientos de las últimas semanas habían sido bastante buenos, y el deber de ella era premiar tal dedicación. Por supuesto, a la cabeza de tal éxito, su mayor general; Radamanthys… Su preciado Guiverno había cumplido exitosamente su más reciente misión, apagó una de las 12 estrellas dorada al servicio de Athena. Toda una hazaña digna de alabanza, claro está, aquel supuesto guerrero legendario, el Santo de Leo, no resultó ser más que un arrastrado gato callejero al lado del poderío desbordante de la Estrella Celestial de la Furia.

La temible severidad de Pandora solo era comparable con su belleza, un rumor conocido hasta en los recónditos confines del averno, pero su benevolencia era experimentada solo entre los pocos que con éxito alcanzaban complacerla.

Y hoy era el turno, una vez más, de su querido Guiverno.

Premiar a su perro más fiel era ya a estas alturas un placer culposo, un delirante despliegue de buena voluntad que arrasaba con su raciocinio, a veces para ella era un poco difícil diferenciar a quien estaba esperando recompensar. Se descubrió a si misma esperando con asías el retorno exitoso de su aguerrida bestia para condecorarla con el que se había convertido en su premio favorito.

No podía dejar de pensar en la gran cantidad de limitantes que ese cuerpo mortal implicaba, era como estar atrapada en una prisión cuyos barrotes eran la insensatez de las emociones y los sentimientos. Pero cada vez que probaba los placeres del cuerpo que la ataba a este plano terrenal, era incapaz de ignorar lo beneficiosa que era la capacidad el _sentir,_ cada vez que se unía en un solo ser a su querido Radamanthys moría, cada toque, cada caricia, cada instante detenía su corazón. Era lo más cercano que había estado de experimentar una experiencia espiritual.

Francamente, solo a su lado creaba los momentos más eróticos de su vida.

Había aprendido a sobrellevar sus emociones, en lugar de tragarlas a la fuerza y contenerlas. Decidió saborearlas, como aperitivos al paladar, apreciar sus gustos y distinguirlos. Solo al afrontarlas las conocería y conociéndolas las dominaría. No disfrutaba otra cosa más que dominar. Y si este era el máximo placer al que podía llegar a aspirar cualquier ser humano, entonces ella quería fundirse en la experiencia hasta enloquecer.

….

Cada vez que Pandora lo convocaba a sus aposentos privados solo había una razón: recibir su recompensa, o iniciar _"el ritual de buen haber_ " como le llamaba ella. Una tradición que ya tenía establecido su propio protocolo a seguir; la primera regla era presentarse frente a la puerta aseado y untado en aceites aromáticas, la segunda era hacerlo con una vestimenta ligera, luego, una vez dentro de su cámara, se debía despojar de toda prenda y por último esperar de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha cualquier orden.

A partir de allí el trascurrir del protocolo se cumplía tal y como Pandora demandara. La primera orden, como siempre solía pedirle desde el rincón oscuro en el que se sentaba de piernas cruzadas, era que le sirviese un trago tal y como se los prepara para él. Obedeció sin dubitación, aunque no le gustara que su señora bebiera whisky negro cuando su fino paladar merecía deleitarse con el dulce sabor del vino. Pero más allá de prepararle el trago, sabía cuál era la verdadera razón de que _esa_ siempre fuese la primera orden.

Disfrutaba observar su cuerpo desnudo desfilando para ella a sus anchas, despojado de su armadura y cualquier otro signo de poder u autoridad, completamente abandonado de orgullo o vergüenza, solo vestido par la carne que amarraba su alma en este mundo, esa en la que ella encontraba tanto placer.

Para ella delinear con su mirada cada músculo, grabar su figura en sus negras pupilas, dibujar en su mente el mapa de las aterías que recorrían su cuerpo e incluso contar sus cicatrices era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos cuando se encontraba en la intimidad de su alcoba. Allí, a su completo servicio, solo para el deleite de sus ojos, y tenerlo caminando por la estancia le concedía las mejores vistas.

Obediente, tal y como siempre se esperaba de él, sirvió su trago, agregándole bastante hielo a la bebida, luego exprimiéndole encima medio limón, y por ultimo envolviendo el vaso en una servilleta. Listo pues, se lo llevo y ella lo tomo en su mano derecha dirigiéndole una mirada de conformidad. No le daría las gracias.

Con su mano izquierda, realizó un gesto indicándole que se arrodillase frente a ella y él así lo hizo, en completa sumisión, aún con la cabeza gacha. Ella observó con atención su cabellera rubia ceniza, poco podía decir que no le gustara de Radamanthys, pero si algo en extremo le fascinaba eran sus cabellos rubios, ni demasiado oscuros ni demasiado claros, amaba como su alborotada melena se agitaba indómita con viento cuando desplegaba sus alas y se remontaba en los aires, o al contrario, cuando se le pegaba al cuello y la cara resultado del sudor y la sangre en sus violentos enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Si, definitivamente la vista de su cabellera la enloquecía, pero justo ahora era su rostro lo que deseaba observar. Con una suavidad que nadie nunca llegaría a conocer jamás, Pandora tomó su mentón entre sus largos dedos y le levanto la cabeza para que la mirase directo a los ojos.

« _Quiero que me mires_ », le decía con las pupilas. Sin palabras, ni cosmos, allí solo los sentidos participarían.

Él obedeció y mantuvo su mirada fija a la de ella, taciturno, expectante a cumplir sus deseos sin chistar. Complacida, levantó su vaso y en lugar de beber de el, lo condujo en dirección a aquellos rectos labios masculinos, instándolo a que bebiese en su lugar. Él así lo hizo, bebió del trago que ella le ofreció y que, en un movimiento con intensión nada disimulada, inclino demasiado el vaso, derramando un hilo del licor desde la comisura de sus labios. Su trayectoria avanzo bajando por su yugular, empozándose un poco en el hueco de cuello, el resto sobreviviendo al relieve de su clavícula derecha y atravesando su pecho y abdomen, perdiéndose en los confines inhóspitos de su pelvis.

De manera involuntaria, su cuerpo se estremeció a causa del frío provocado por aquel intrépido derrame, gesto que, por supuesto para ella no pasó desapercibido, y capturo en sus pupilas con agrado. Se relamió los labios satisfecha y entonces al fin se dignó a ser ella quien bebiera del fuerte licor.

Su entrecejo se arrugo al instante, toda su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado. Era amargo y seco, casi como un latigazo a su garganta, una sensación agresiva que perduraba en el paladar, quizá demasiado fuerte, quizá demasiado amargo, pero le gustaba porque se parecía al efecto de los besos de él.

Armándose de valor respiro profundo y tomó otro trago, esta vez para darle a beber directo de su boca, y él con diligencia la recibió. No importa cuántas veces se efectuara el contacto entre sus labios, cada vez se sentía como la primera, sus ansias por tomarlo todo encendían su libido como una chispa a la pólvora.

El alcohol, siempre agradable a su gusto, inundo su boca y se deslizo por su garganta, pero solo de los labios de ella podía saber tan exquisito. El contacto entre sus lenguas más que íntimo, era una experiencia sobrenatural, una que ninguno era capaz de alcanzar en otras circunstancias, sus besos eran los últimos, y lo primero, sin importar el orden ni la cantidad, cada contacto desdibujaba el mañana. Y eso era todo a lo que se podían aferrar.

Él se perdía en las cesaciones que ella le vertía en la boca con facilidad, pero aun así no rompía su postura sumisa, no hasta que su señora se saciara. Con aceptar sus dulces besos y retribuírselos en aquella danza que mantenían sus lenguas bastaría hasta que ella diera otra orden.

Separándose hasta erguirse cuan alta era frente a él –lo que no venía haciendo muy abismal la diferencia tomando en cuenta la corpulencia del espectro–, tomo del vaso que sostenía hasta vaciarlo, su gesto aún se arrugaba violentamente, pero esta vez se notaba cuanto lo disfrutaba. Dejo el vaso de vidrio sobre una mesita cercana a su derecha y con su mano acaricio sus labios, recogiendo el exceso de licor acumulado en sus comisuras y luego deposito un suave beso en ellos, allí lo sostuvo, entre el índice y el anular, para luego o deposito sobre el pecho de su acompañante. No sin concederle una sonrisa sagaz mientras lo hacía.

Con esa acción le decía que ese corazón era suyo, y él de rodilla, lo corroboraba con un asentimiento mudo. Ya no necesitaba repetirlo nunca más, ella se lo había dejado en claro.

– _Te quiero._ –le había susurrado al oído un día en el calor lecho.

Ella recordaba aquel susurro con añoranza, le supo cómo un dulce trago de vino, su querida estrella celestial no dejaba de producirle emociones placenteras. " _Querer"_ había sido la palabra que escogió, pero ¿sabía él lo que significaba realmente? Quizá no, quizás ella tampoco, pero entendía en que estaba basada, su apego y su lealtad la conmovía profundamente.

– _Y yo te quiero a ti_ –contesto con sinceridad, no había vergüenza ni pena en sus palabras, había entendimiento, uno que él necesitaba alcanzar también–, _pero aprenderás que aferrarte a mi lado no es lo que te hará ser quien eres, no lo es tu poder, ni tu cosmos, a quien ames o a quien folles, son las rupturas de tu corazón, cuanto más grades, mejor. Lo sé mejor que cualquiera de nosotros._

Desde ese entonces no volvió a dedicarle ninguna otra palabra de cariño u afecto, al parecer lo había comprendido, o tal vez aún lo intentaba comprender. Daba igual mientras que él se mantuviera en el lugar que le correspondía, justo donde sus expectativas lo habían puesto.

Complacida con la receptividad de su buen chico, decidió recompénsalo un poco más. Allí de pie frente a él, abrió la bata de seda negra que cubría su cuerpo y la dejo caer al piso, ofreciéndole la tan ansiada vista que él merecía. En consecuente, aquellas pupilas tan pasivas hasta ahora, recorrieron su esbelta desnudes con hambre, una contenida. Observaba tan fijamente y detalladamente cada tramo de su cuerpo que se sentía derretir por aquella fogosa mirada. Desde su rostro hasta los dedos de sus pies, devoraba cada trozo con sus ojos imaginando todo lo que haría con ellos. Ella lo sabía, sabia cuan turbios debían ser los pensamientos que atravesaban la cabeza de ese hombre en ese instante y lo que más deseaba era estimularlo hasta hacerlo enloquecer.

–Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas a quien le debes tu honor. –levantó la pierna derecha y apoyo la plata de su pie en su hombro izquierdo con determinación. Con ese gesto de autoridad, dejaba expuesto a la altura de su vista el centro de su ser. Aun así, la férrea mirada ambarina de ese hombre se mantuvo fielmente encadenada a las perlas negras que tenía ella por ojos sin un ápice de dubitación.

–A usted, mi señora. –era de las cosas que más adorada de él, era inigualable acatando órdenes, no importaba que tuviera la tentación allí, frente al rostro, él mantenía su vista ambarina pegada a la suya porque así se lo había ordenado, y lo haría hasta el día de su muerte si así se lo pidiera. Pero a su favor tendría que decir que sus órdenes no eran un mero capricho propio para satisfacer su voluntad. Ella sabía cuánto lo excitaba, pero ese sería su pequeño secreto.

Apreciarlo entero, despojado de ropa y armadura era un deleite para sus sentidos, pero lo que más disfrutaba, era llevarlo al límite de su raciocinio hasta obtener la vista de su miembro en erección dispuesto y deseoso de ella, el solo imaginar lo bien que se sentiría cuando su cuerpo lo abarcase por completo la hacía estremecer.

Ella solía recordarle que experimentaba mayor placer con el preámbulo y él la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera mientras pudiera, pues una vez él se encontraba a tono, las ordenes se acabarían.

Y ese momento ya había llegado, la taciturna mirada de Radamanthys había dejado atrás toda neutralidad y ahora ebullia en sus pupilas un candente deseo casi indescriptible. Sus hombros en tensión se encontraban casi tan rígidos como las alas de su armadura y de su postura pasiva ya no quedaba nada más que sus rodillas pegadas al suelo. Ella ya había jugado bástate, si todo lo que quería hasta ahora era excitarlo, lo había conseguido satisfactoriamente.

Solo necesitaba una orden, una última orden, y entonces cuando se pusiera de pie el poderío de Pandora habría acabado. Él lo acabaría hasta no dejar nada a su paso, su deseo la consumiría por completo, a ambos, y aun así no sería suficiente.

Ella se encontraba maravillada por el favorable cambio en su energía -tal y como esperaba - admiraba profundamente su habilidad para invertir los papeles sin siquiera mover un dedo, prácticamente ni pestañear. Ya su querido Guiverno estaba al punto y como recompensa por su buen haber lo dejaría condecorarse con su recompensa.

–Eres un buen chico, ahora quiero que te pongas de pie y me tomes.

No se diga más. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no habría más miradas gachas, más posturas sumisas y mucho menos más neutralidad. Ya la sangre del guerreo estaba hirviendo, quemándolo todo a su paso y no se detendría hasta tomarla como suya.

Así pues, de pie en su corpulenta contextura, tomo entre sus brazos el menudo, pero perfecto cuerpo de su señora, esa frívola mujer que lo enloquecía, y en voladas lo arrojó sin cuidado ni miramientos sobre la cama. Ella cayó con la delicadeza de un costal, pero estaba ya habituada, no era ni por asomo la primera vez que experimentaba tal rudeza, no por nada era su amante favorito. Ella también disfrutaba la agresividad con la que tomaba su cuerpo y lo zarandeaba, era algo que ningún otro se atrevería a intentar, pero que él sin perder respeto, ejercía la fuerza bruta con naturalidad.

Su lacio cabello negro se desparramó sobre la sabana como un charco de sangre, obstruyéndole un poco la visión, y sin tiempo a incorporarse se vio abordada por aquella inmensa corpulencia que la duplicaba, o cuidado y si no hasta triplicaba, en peso y consistencia. Se sentía asfixiada bajo su peso, pero mentiría si dijese que no amaba ser ahogada por él.

Radamanthys la besó larga y rudamente, la lengua de él se adentró en su boca, como si perteneciera a aquel sitio. Todo su poderío como estrella celestial de la furia salía a flote una vez la tuvo al fin entre sus brazos, lamiendo con pasión desbordante cada rincón, chupando sin dubitación ni atisbo de remordimiento, absorbiendo en cada beso un poco de la cordura de aquella mujer, entregado completamente al deseo incandescente que lo cegaba.

Ella se dejaba hacer y retribuía sus besos con más besos en la boca, en el cuello, en su pecho. En este punto le gustaba que su querido Guiverlo desplegase sus alas y la cubriese con ellas. Abducía sus sentidos de tal manera que ella se veía limitada solo a dejar que sus labios recorrieran aquella piel lisa y tostada sin pensar en nada más, sin posibilidad a comparar. Él no era como los demás jueces del infierno, no había forma de ubicarlos en la misma posición, y eso la enorgullecía. Había amaestrado a el perro perfecto.

Cada caricia era un huracán, cada choque entre sus cuerpos un terremoto, cada beso un tsunami y sus gemidos eran una tormenta eléctrica. Nada más que tempestad reinaba en el nudo en el que se habían transformado sus cuerpos, no se sabía dónde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro.

Pandora adoraba dejar que su furioso amante barriese con ella la sabana, le fascinaba sentir la presión de sus dedos sobre su piel con aquella apenas y contenida rudeza de la que ni con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se podía desprender, adoraba como sus caricias dejaban marcas y como un abrazo le robaba la respiración. A partir de este punto intentaba no darle más ordenes, quería dejar que tomara su trofeo en honor al mérito, pero no podía hacerse dejar de sentir por completo ni queriéndolo.

En aquella maraña de extremidades donde él llevaba una abrumante delantera, ella luchaba contra su formidable musculatura por el privilegio de ser quien permaneciera arriba, era un gusto antiquísimo el ser ella quien siempre bajara la mirada para toparse con la ambarina, aunque en estos momentos se notara reacio a dejarla salirse con la suya.

Aun así, siguió luchando todo lo que pudo, pero en vista a las negativas por concederle el puesto de honor, ella lo ataco desde abajo con sus afiladas garras propinándole descaradas caricias transformadas en dolorosos arañazos que sabía y encendían alarmantemente su libido. Así lo había entrenado, que disfrutara el dolor que ella le proporcionaba. Cada aruñazo, cada bofetada… él siempre obediente tendría que poner la otra mejilla.

Pandora ya conocía perfectamente cada uno de sus puntos blandos, lugares a los que ningún enemigo tendría jamás acceso, su sapuris no se lo permitiría, y ella a ninguna otra mujer tampoco.

Nadie lo sabría, y tampoco nadie podría saberlo nunca, pero el juez del infierno era un hombre de piel sensible. Su vientre bajo era una zona especialmente vulnerable a las cosquillas, por lo que, cuando estaba concentrado al besarla y mantenía sus manos ocupadas en amarrar sus negros cabellos, ella deslizaba juguetonamente sus dedos y con la puta de sus afiladas uñas le propinaba traviesas caricia en esa zona que lo hacían enconarse inmediatamente. Acto siguiente buscaba encontrar sus manos e inmovilizarlas, pero ella no se lo dejaba fácil, las escondía en su espalda y las aferraba a sus omoplatos, aquellos huesos que quedaban de las alas, y entonces ella arrastraba sus uñas desde allí hasta su cintura dejando en su camino dolorosas surcos rojizos y sanguinolentos.

Pese a las artimañas de aquella mujer, él también se sabía defender, conocía bien sus zonas erógenas, las mas vulnerables. No sería su amante predilecto por excelencia de no ser así; sus muñecas eran su blanco preferido, también la suave piel del interior de su codo o la blanda piel de su axila, adoraba dejar marcas allí, los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta cada que succionaba esa zona eran todo un deleite, entre la risa divertida y el gozo pujante, el resultado provocaba un cráter en sus sentidos.

Ella derrotaba todo lo que le hacía, y él desbarajustaba su fachada de tirana para convertirla en nada más que en un amasijo pululante de emociones. El calor y el placer se entremezclaban para dar vida a la más pura pasión, y con solo pensar que todo aquello fuera una mísera ilusión transitoria creada por su mente humana, a ella se le detenía el corazón. Necesitaba una prueba de que este sentir era real, siempre era lo mismo... Aquella leve incertidumbre cavaba hondo en su mente y cada que podía atacaba sobre sí con una oleada de duda.

 _¿Y si se estaba volviendo débil?_

Entonces sentía la erección de Radamanthys rozar su estómago, y después un poco más abajo, buscando el camino conocido entre sus piernas y la prueba que necesitaba para apaciguar su paranoica mente llegaba en forma de una omnipotente barra gruesa, que solo la hacía pensar en acero recubierto en terciopelo. Sentir la punta de su erección contra la puerta de su entrada para luego abrazarla y fundiese en una misma carne, hacía que en su mente resonara un «Nada falso podría sentirse tan bien».

Conseguía extinguir las brasas reminiscentes de dudas y olvidar de momento todo aquello que no fuera la lengua de él delineando su boca, sus labios devorando su carne, su cálido aliento inundando su cuerpo, esa voz bestial ensordeciendo sus pensamientos y su olor impregnándole la piel. Cada que sus manos alcanzaban su cara para besarla otra vez, ella parecía no tener suficiente.

Ella no era la única que sufría constantes martilleos de cabeza, al juez infernal, por más desarrollada que se encontrara su alma de espectro, le seguían asaltando las inseguridades de tanto en tanto que se encontraba frente a la difícil tarea de saciar el apetito de su señora. Cada que separaba sus muslos, el miedo a no satisfacerla lo arremetía. Era algo inevitable.

Pero armándose de valor y suspirando contra ese esbelto cuello femenino y mandaba a volar aquel pensamiento, repitiéndose que no había vuelta atrás ni espacio a fallos. Servirla era la razón por la que estaba ahí, y era lo que él despertaba en ella lo que la hacía tenerla bajo su control. Aunque ni ella misma lo supiese.

Los alientos entre mezclados y el incesante vaivén en la imparable marea de fluidos que producían sus cuerpos creaba una sensación tal real… tan carnal. Una que hacia valer la pena de todas y cada una de las penurias por las que pasaban ambos. Aquella, la milenaria danza de la reproducción que preservaba la especie humana, era la que ahora preservaba sus cuerpos en la más perfecta unión a la que puede aspirar un alma.

El altísimo techo en la habitación principal del inmenso castillo de Hades en la tierra, parecía no ser suficiente para contener la resonancia del sonido que se empecinaba en llenar toda la habitación hasta traspasar las paredes. Esa noche era entonado en concierto una oda a la pasión, el goce y el desenfreno, sin limitantes ni inhibiciones, el objetivo era tocar el cielo y ambos estaban dispuestos a alcanzarlo para descender juntos a las profundidades del averno.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _ **Me tome una cantidad exagerada para publicar este capítulo... una grosería la verdad, eso siendo que fue este el primer fic en querer subir a penas y me cree la cuenta. Pero con el tiempo las cosas cambian, los gustos y la inspiración sobre todo, y ya no me gustaba lo que tenia escrito, por lo que cada que podía (o mas bien que me acordaba) entraba y lo editaba, cambiaba algo, cambiaba todo, borraba, agregaba, y así hasta que dije ¡Ya esta bueno! La hora ha llegado... so well, Radamanthys sigue pareciéndome de los meros meros mas sesualones de todo el anime (The Lost Canvas incluido) y Pandora ¡MI AMADA SASHA GEY!**_

 _ **Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de lo MALA que soy escribiendo lemon (como que se me da mejor leerlos), o al menos de lo difícil que me resulta llegar a la descripción explicita del maldito clímax, le doy a todo demasiadas vueltas por lo que termino vagando sin rumbo y a la final no se ni como escribir: "SE LA METIÓ", por lo que estaría enteramente agradecida con, al que llegado aquí, me dejara su mas sincera opinión.**_

 _ **Gracias y saludos.**_

 _ ***~Alhaja~***_


End file.
